


Thank You

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: "Thank you, my beautiful queen, thank you for always being by my side".
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> >>Drabble<<
> 
> >>Broppy//Branch POV <<
> 
> >>story that takes place after the end of the second film<<
> 
> >>TROLLS WORLD TOUR SPOILERS <<

Today that you are here with me, I promise never to stop loving you.

Today that we are together tonight, after all the music trolls are now at peace, after Barb's confinement, now that we have a party to celebrate, after I gave you my heart and you gave me yours, here you are between my arms, hiding your pretty face between my chest.

After so much misery that I had to go through this way, thinking that we could never be united, all that worry and fear do not exist.

So much time that I spend hiding my true feelings for you, for fear of your rejection, that you don't feel the same way about me and come here by your side.

My beautiful queen, my beautiful girl with pink eyes, I want to thank you...for everything, from being by my side, for always believing in me, for giving everything so that I would be happy, although in the beginning if I used to be rude and grumpy and I destroyed that nice letter you made to me and included every time you insisted that I should be by your side celebrating and singing.

Oh my love, thanks for never giving up, thanks for insisting and never giving up on my, for always finding one and a thousand reasons for me to be happy and you did it, you gave me motivation to keep going and one of those motivations ... it's you Poppy.

Now that we are alone dancing under the light and the joy of the party that is causing the celebration of all of us trolls of all music and now they are doing a carnival on Barb's stage while she sings and screams with euphoria along with Delta , carrying an entire audience that screams her name. Here you and I are here rigth now, dancing together, uniting our bodies, clinging to each other, with our hands clasped.

Thank you for making me live this kind of emotions, for making me feel again after so long. Since I started loving you, I saw the arrival of some changes since you came into my life. I remember what it was like to feel loved. Take care of someone who takes care of me. It is the first time in my memory that I have these feelings of love ... and it is the best thing that has happened to me.

You are the best thing that has happened to me, my queen Poppy.

I also owe you thanks, for loving me as I am and for letting me love you, even with everything and your flaws, that sometimes you are too insistent or euphoric and for that you close yourself up in your plans and don't listen ... even when you are something stubborn and you take me to the edge of madness, I don't stop loving you. And it would take too long to tell you what all my flaws are, so I thank you for loving me even like this and you even help me improve as a troll with the help and support I require.

My beautiful pink troll, you have no idea of the joy that filled my soul when I saw your glorious smile when I confessed what I felt for you.

This has been an adventure that has brought us together and now we are better than ever, you brought me happiness when I heard you with your cute and tender voice you tell me that you love me too.

And although we could not do it at the time we were, when nobody bothered us or was not there to hinder ... you approached me and joined your lips with mine and let your powers of love expand in all directions...you are so sweet, I didn't want to let go...well, I had to do it sometime hehe.

Poppy, my love, my life, my queen, the light of my heart, my lover ... I love you and I will never stop thanking you or telling you that you are the most important person in my life.

Tonight that we are together at last, that we are more than we thought we would be, that now we love each other and we are, that you are here dancing in my arms, hiding your cute face between my chest ... I thank you for everything .

"I love you my queen..."

" and I love you too, Branch..."

T H E E N D

Thanks for reading 💞


End file.
